


We're Falling Aren't We

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Sully (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: We fell down to Earth,We just didn't hit the ground.Skiles stays a little longer in Sully's hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sully's POV

I remember you sitting in my room in the hotel. We shared quiet laughs in the silent bedroom, after everyone had thought you had left to go to your own.

We share secrets under the blanket of the night, the lights of New York behind us. I catch myself turning to the window while we talk, and when I turn back, I see the concern in your eyes. You know what I'm thinking.

Because you're thinking about it too.

All we can do is wait for a head count. You and I are worried our careers are going to end. But what does it matter? Knowing we could've saved more lives and ended up on the runway, why keep our careers when we failed to follow the best protocol for the passengers on-board?

I know you must be worried, I can see it in your eyes that you're worried about this, too. And that's ok. 

So let's talk about it.

Our conversation is nothing more than a few muttered words and sentences, while we spend the rest of our time staring out the window imagining what could've been more than just a few lives ended.

What wasn't.

And let's be glad it wasn't. Let's be glad we saved who we could, because those lives that we saved weren't just passengers. They were people. We saved people.

We turn back to each other to talk, to share more of our inner most thoughts, our most personal concerns.

I tell you about the crash.

You tell me about the land.

And I wonder just how much optimism is in that smile of yours,

 

and if maybe there's enough for me to have some too.


End file.
